


My Guilty Pleasure

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Nosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall had always considered Josh a guilty pleasure; something he shouldn’t do but he just couldn’t help himself. Josh was soft where Niall was hard and hard where Niall was soft. (no pun intended but take it how you may) Josh was calm at times where Niall didn’t like to stop moving. Josh fit with Niall like a puzzle piece, and it showed immediately. Niall was Josh's guilty pleasure. The thing he convinced himself he shouldn’t have, but that he needed the most and couldn’t let go of. It only took a baby and a crazy few months to realize it.</p><p> </p><p>Pretty much a story written on request for a friend, enjoy:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Guilty Pleasure

Niall had always considered Josh a guilty pleasure; something he shouldn’t do but he just couldn’t help himself. Josh was soft where Niall was hard and hard where Niall was soft. (no pun intended but take it how you may) Josh was calm at times where Niall didn’t like to stop moving. Josh fit with Niall like a puzzle piece, and it showed immediately. Since he became their drummer, Niall had found himself infatuated, craving more of him, watching him from across the room and pretending he didn’t dream about him. He spent a fair amount of his free time scrolling through Josh’s tag on Tumblr and squealed when he found out they were being shipped together before spending time daily on the ‘Nosh’ tag, although he will deny it forever. It was safe to say he had the biggest fucking crush and daily fangirled over his bands drummer. But it was all kept at bay so it wasn’t something he needed to worry about. Until about a year ago, they had gone out to celebrate a year of Josh being in the band, and one thing led to another and Niall woke up the next day with Josh's arm draped over his chest. After that they became a thing, a guilty pleasure.

Niall would run to him when he had a stressful day and they’d sneak into one of their rooms and spend a few hours locked in. When Josh was overwhelmed with something, Niall would shove him back into a closet and drop to his knees without hesitation, that was all it was, sex. It was amazing, mind numbing, and best-ive-ever-had sex. That's all it was going to ever be, and Niall didn’t mean to let it go on as long as it had. He told himself on more than one occasion that he needed to start saying ‘no’ and stepping away from whatever was going on between them before his ‘love-this-sex’ feelings turned into ‘please-stay-all-night-and-ill-make-pancakes-in-the-morning’ feelings, but then Josh would show up with a pouty lip and a rough kiss and Niall would break like he was made of toothpicks. Eventually his prediction came true and he found himself throwing his emotions into their encounters. He found himself laying his head on Josh’s chest while basking in the afterglow and just listening to his heartbeat. He found himself making time to just hang out with Josh and talk to him. He found himself following Josh like a lost puppy. He found himself royally screwed and unable to say ‘no’.

They were going on a year of sneaking around and nearly getting busted, he was pretty sure the guys had a small inkling that something was going on but he thanked his lucky stars daily that they didn’t say anything, he might die of embarrassment. Not because they were both guys, he didn’t care that people knew. And everyone that was important to him did know he was gay. He came out at 14 and never looked back. The fans didn’t know, it would look bad on their image or something, but the guys knew. He would die of embarrassment because that would mean that one of them would bring up how he could have sex with no emotions that often and with someone that close and he would be forced to admit that he was head over heels with someone who would never reciprocate the feelings, and he had let the arrangement go on and on still, unable to stop it. Until a few months ago when Niall slid his nails down Josh's back and threw his head back, without thinking he groaned out the three words he screamed daily whenever Josh came into view. Josh left after, with an awkward scratch of the head and a ‘maybe we should stop doing this’. Niall cried himself to sleep that night, and every night after for a week. Their ‘arrangement’ stopped, immediately.

Niall found himself unable to even look at Josh, because he knew all he would see was the back of his head or the side of his face. Josh wouldn’t look at Niall, and that hurt more than it did sleeping with him without commitment did, because at least then, Niall got something from him. The guys noticed something was off immediately and had spent a few days trying to get Niall to smile and cheer up, eventually it worked to a point. Niall was able to calm down, have a drink, and focus on flirting with random strangers at the club (although he never took any of them home). He was nearly back to his old self when he got sick, it was on stage the first time, and Niall would forever be mortified at how it happened. As soon as they started the song, he had felt an uneasiness in his stomach. He felt the familiar ball in his throat and his mouth started watering, before he knew it he had turned away from the crowd and puked on the middle of the stage, right by the mic, the sounds bouncing around the arena. The music stopped nearly immediately and he was ushered into the back, where he gladly accepted a bottle of water and groaned, leaning forward on the couch, placing his head between his knees.

“What’s wrong?” “What hurts?” “Can I get you anything?” “I’ll go find a trashcan” “You should have told us you weren’t feeling well” and “Are you going to puke again” was among the rushed words spoken at him from a roomful of people. He just shook his head and took deep breaths, eventually feeling good enough to go out and finish the show, for the next few days he was down for the count, puking and whining at people to leave him alone. He hated being sick, and he hated people seeing him while he was sick because he was sure that he looked like walking hell. After a week of not sleeping well at night, puking daily and having a feeling that something was wrong, Louis had just grabbed him and demanded that he go to the nearest doctor. So he did, and in that small office, two words were spoken that he would forever remember.

“You're pregnant”

~~

Niall had never expected that being pregnant would be something he would have to deal with. He knew that it was a possibility, it was rare but it wasn’t completely unheard of. And it’s not like a lot of the time he and Josh had bothered with condoms, sometimes they were inconvenient, which Niall wanted to slap himself for. This was just one of those things that he never thought would happen to him, then again a lot of things happened to him that he didn’t expect ever would; becoming famous and falling in love with the wrong person to name a few. So he wasn’t sure what to do. He told Louis first, who just pulled him into an immediate hug. Niall placed his face in Louis’ neck and cried, not sure how else to react and completely aware that there were a few nurses and a doctor that had just looked at them for a few moments and then away, most likely trying to decide if Louis was the father or not. But Niall didn’t care. He hated crying in public, but he couldn’t make himself care at the moment. Louis rubbed comforting circles into his back and just held him. When Niall had calmed down enough and wiped his face, they headed back to the hotel. Louis just sat in the back of the car with Niall and kept his arm around him, protectively. He glanced over as they neared the hotel.

“Is it Josh’s?...” He asked, and Niall found himself crying all over again.

Telling the guys wasn’t anywhere near as bad as he had thought. They all just let their faces slide from shock to sympathy and made their way over to pile around Niall on the couch and cuddle him. There were a few moments of comfortable silence before Louis kicked them out and demanded that Niall get some rest. The next day found the four boys lying on the bed around Niall, watching a movie in silence until Harry asked what Niall had planned to do. Obviously abortion was an option, but it wasn’t one Niall would ever consider, he couldn’t. Zayn brought up adoption, but Niall just shrugged, he didn’t like the idea of someone else being able to raise and love on someone that was half his. Louis was eager to know how far along he was, which Niall could only shrug and say he figured about at least a month and a half. Liam was the first to actually bring up Josh. It was a few days later after a meet and greet. They had all went out for food and smiled fondly as Niall downed more food than normal, now having the excuse that he was eating for two. Liam leaned forward.

“So are you telling Josh? I mean…it’s a secret you can keep but not for long. Eventually people are going to find out..” He spoke. Niall nodded his head and swallowed the bite in his mouth, setting down the rest of the sandwich, not fully hungry anymore. Zayn leaned over and swatted Liam's arm gently, shooting him a look. Niall just shook his head.

“Its ok.. It was bound to be asked eventually. I'm not sure… really. I should tell him but its not like he would care. I don’t want to trap him in this with me, he made it clear how he felt when he left after I told him I loved him… So…actually no. I'm going to try not to tell him…” he spoke, voice quiet.

“He left after?” “He didn’t say anything?” “Has he said anything since?” “You love him?” Was among the mixture of talk that followed, and Niall just sighed, feeling tired. Niall hit the 18 week mark and felt miserable already. They were nearing the end of their tour, and he couldn’t have been happier. He was constantly going between grumpy to happy to overly sad. He as always hungry, more than he used to be. He understood why girls whined about having to pee a lot, he felt like he was in there every five minutes. He felt the fatigue, and still a fair amount of morning sickness, which he was less than thrilled to learn that it wasn’t necessarily morning sickness as it was whenever sickness, and the fact that it was it was the middle of summer and hot didn’t help. He had developed a small stomach. It wasn’t anything that couldn’t be overlooked as a little bit of pudge. He had gotten a comment or two from their stylist that he needed to start working out more. And he just nodded and slid on a shirt in the next size, to let the baggy material shield his stomach. 

The boys mushed over him on a daily basis, especially now that he had a stomach showing, they were quick to touch it and poke at it. He had an appointment yesterday, and had received the gender of the baby, and the boys hadn’t stopped about that yet either. They would take turns in between anything they had going on and fight about who he was going to name it after. It was a boy. Niall hadn’t thought of a name yet, but he still had five months to decide. So he just smiled and watched them bicker. They were all in the back room in the arena, a half hour till showtime, and were just talking about random things when Niall pulled out his phone and went on his baby app. He had one, it told him week by week updates about the baby. They all quieted and looked at him, waiting for him to read it out loud like he normally did. He just smiled and stood there, leaning back against the wall.

“Your baby is now covered with a layer of thick downy hair called lanugo, his eyes are facing forward and he, oh my god guys he can blink. He's the size of a mango this week and his finger and toe prints are developed. He can now suck his thumb in there, and he…oh, nice. Apparently he can pee now!” He started, holding his phone and reading on as Louis pulled up a chair sitting by him and lifting his shirt, looking at the bump and gently nudging at it, trying to get him to move, so far Niall had felt him kick and more but he always stopped when one of the boys ran over and touched. Niall smiled and just stood there, finishing the paragraph. “As for you, this month many people experience nasal congestion, nosebleeds, yep..already get some of those, and/or bleeding gums. You may feel fat or frumpy as you start to develop a bit of a belly along with sleeplessness and breathlessness” He stopped and groaned, sighing and taking a deep breath. He felt a sharp jab from inside of his stomach as Louis poked and prodded again and he groaned, putting his hand down there. “Fucking Christ, Lou..could you not? That hurt, you're irritating him..” He whined. Louis just smiled and laid his head on Nialls stomach for a few more seconds before Harry walked up and nudged Louis out of the way.

“Don’t baby hog, Louis…” He bent down, rubbing the side of Nialls stomach. There was a clattering at the door and they all looked over. Josh stood there, mouth gaped slightly as he kept his eyes trained on Nialls exposed stomach. Niall quickly nudged Louis and Harry away tugging his shirt down, looking anywhere but Josh’s face. The room stayed silent as death as the four boys slid out, with a small mumble of ’20 minutes till we need to be on stage..’. The door shut with a soft click and Niall kept his eyes trained on the ground, his fingers fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. Josh spoke first.

“Is it mine?” And in that moment Niall considered lying, he considered telling him he was crazy. But he couldn’t bring himself to. He just nodded his head slowly, chewing at the inside of his lip. He was expecting Josh to start yelling, the door to slam, anything but what he did do, which was hug Niall. It was an awkward hug, which Niall leaned into but kept his arms down, squished between them. Niall felt the tears well up without permission and spill from his face. He sobbed, tears staining Josh's t-shirt, but he didn’t once move, only tugged Niall closer to him, letting the sobbing boy hide his face into his neck. Niall caved and wrapped his arms around Josh, holding himself in place there. They stood there for what felt like ten minutes before Josh spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked, and Niall pulled away, wiping his face and looking down again. He just lifted his shoulders into a shrug.

“You made it clear you didn’t want me for anything more than what we were before…” He spoke softly, daring to glance up only to see a frowning Josh.

“I didn’t… You…” he stopped talking as quick as he started, Niall just shook his head and slid past him out the door, heading down to where the stage was, knowing Josh couldn’t say anything when there were other people around. He avoided Josh the whole show, like he had every show for the past few months, this was nothing new. He normally didn’t even glance over, but this time he did. More than once. And each time he was met with the pleading eyes of the boy that sat behind the drum set. He glanced away. About halfway through the show he found himself pinching the edge of his nose and sliding towards the back of the set, where he had set a box of Kleenex before the show. While the boys stood there, stalling, he groaned to himself as a bout of nausea came up following the smell of the food from the hallway. It smelled like bad nachos. Niall closed his eyes and breathed slowly through his mouth, wiping his nose and making sure that he got all of the blood cleaned before he headed back out to finish the show. He didn’t make it back to his room in the hotel alone. He tried, but he barely got on the elevator when Josh slid between people and stood by him. The doors closed and he turned.

“Niall please, we need to talk” He spoke, voice pleading. Niall just sighed, nodding his head and he led Josh up to the room. The door shut behind them and a quiet silence took over. Niall made his way to the suitcase he left on the couch and grabbed an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats, he walked into the bedroom and toed off his shoes before dropping his pants. He tugged on the sweatpants and pulled his shirt off, before jumping as Josh cleared his throat from where he was leaning against the doorway, watching. Niall just quickly slid his shirt on, shooting a glare.

“You couldn’t have waited in the other room?” He asked, Josh just lifted his shoulders in a shrug and stepped in.

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen before…” He murmured, Niall just got quiet and rubbed his arm. Josh stopped before him, waiting until Niall looked back up at him. “Can I…” He asked, motioning to Nialls stomach. After getting a small nod in response, Josh slid his hand up the bottom of Nialls shirt until he had his hand over the small bump there. Niall watched him closely, watched his eyes slowly widen as he pressed his fingers lightly into the flesh there, feeling. “It's real?...” He asked, glancing up at Niall, who just nodded his head again, unsure that his voice would work. Josh pulled his hand away and looked at Niall.

“I love you, Niall.. I'm not just saying that because you're…because this is happening right now. I wanted to repeat it that night, a few months ago. I just..couldn’t. I was afraid to. You caught me off guard by saying what I was thinking. I understand if it’s too late, I just…I really want to at least be a part of the babies life, even if I can’t be in yours…” His voice trailed off into silence, Niall watched his face, looking for any trace of dishonesty on his face, he didn’t find one.

“It’s a boy” He spoke, before sliding up and pressing a kiss to Josh’s cheek. “We can talk more later…’M tired” He mumbled, as if on cue a yawn broke out. Josh just nodded his head and let a small smile play on his lips as he let himself out of the room.

~~

Niall groaned in frustration and sunk to the floor in the changing rooms, putting his face in his hands and crying, nothing fit him, he was 27 weeks along (nearly 7 months), he was miserable, emotional, and it had gotten impossible to hide his bump. Management had found out, screamed at him, but worked through it, he wore thicker sweatshirts and made jokes about being cold, he sat holding his guitar on his lap closer to the back of the stage the whole show, not getting up and jumping around like the others, there had been a few complaints and speculation going around about why, but Niall couldn’t care less. He leaned back into the wall and tried to pull his knees to his chest, unable to, he gave up and kicked his feet out, realizing he looked like a child throwing a temper tantrum, but he wasn’t sure that he could bring himself to care. He was tired of being pregnant. He was so tired of not being able to sleep, he was tired of his feet hurting all of the time, he was tired of hiding and pretending that he doesn’t have a kicking and jabbing bundle of joy growing in him.

One of the main things he enjoyed about it all was that it seemed to have pulled Josh in and made them connect in a way that they never would have before. It made Josh speak his feelings and Niall confront his for real. The first few weeks after Josh found out were full of uncertainty, hanging around each other and slowly being happy. Then they grew stronger, and got together. It was serious, Niall literally couldn’t have been happier. He got to fall asleep and wake up with one of the most important people in his life.

He crossed his arms across his belly and let the pout stay on his face. Josh knocked on the door and poked his head in a few seconds later, most likely to ask if Niall was ready, he made a habit of walking him to the stage area and sometimes even helping him onto the stage if he could. Niall faintly smiled at the sight of him, holding his arms out immediately, Josh stepped in and shut the door, making his way across the room immediately at the sight of Nialls tears. He dropped down by him, cradling Nialls face in his hands and swiping his thumb to wipe the tears.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” He asked, face crinkled together in concern. “Is it the baby?” He asked, Niall shook his head, closing his eyes.

“No….he’s fine, been kicking up a storm.. I'm just worn out..and I'm tired…and I haven’t seen you a lot today..” Niall muttered out, aware of how whiny he sounded, but Josh just nodded his head and helped slide Niall forward before sliding behind Niall and holding his back against his own chest as he leaned back into the wall. He hadn’t seen Niall a lot today, they had both been busy. Josh reached his arms around and gently rubbed his hands around Nialls bulging stomach. Niall sighed happily and just sat there, leaning back. “Fuckin’ hate touring right now…I love being pregnant…Don’t get me wrong..it could be better but..I just want to get home and do nothing but cuddle with you all day…” He whined out. Josh smiled softly and bent his head down, dropping a kiss behind his ear.

“Babe, you have to stop cursing..you know that right?” He asked. Niall just sighed and nodded.

“I know, im trying.” Niall replied, laying his head back and tucking it into Josh's neck. “You smell good..” He murmured, Josh just smiled. And both of them sat and enjoyed the moment as the baby started kicking. Josh just stretched his hands out further on each side and felt, a smile on his face.

“You know, we should really pick a name soon. He can’t be nameless forever..” Josh spoke. Niall nodded his head and thought for a few moments.

“I think I want to see his face first, decide then…” He replied, and Josh nodded in agreement.

A few months later found Niall smiling in amusement sitting on the couch. He watched as Josh ran back and forth, from room to room, trying to frantically make sure they had everything that was needed. The scheduled C-section was today, and oddly Niall felt calm about it all. He was eager to meet their son, but also scared about being a parent. Josh was near panicking as he ran back to their bedroom.

“I cant find the diaper bag we packed yesterday, Niall did you pack the back? We definitely packed the bag. Oh my god we lost the bag” He shouted. Niall couldn’t help it, he started laughing, nose crinkled and holding his stomach. He laughed so hard he felt like he was going to puke. Josh stopped his frantic running at the sound and paused in the doorway, letting a smile stretch across his face as he watched Niall, who eventually calmed down and wiped the tears from his face.

“My god…I put the bag in the car yesterday..” He spoke. Josh just smiled and felt a little bit stupid immediately. He helped Niall out and got to the hospital. Upon walking in they were mobbed by four jumping and hollering boys, who were beyond excited to be uncles. Niall just smiled and hugged them all, before breaking and seeing his mom and dad, who had flown in to see him. Josh’s parents were there too, all eagerly anticipating the arrival of the little one. The nurse came for Niall almost immediately and he waved at them as the doors were shut and he was pushed back to the rooms, Josh was walking beside him, a beaming smile on his face. The prep didn’t take long. They separated Niall and Josh so they could have Josh scrub up and they could get Niall prepped and ready on the table. Josh walked in, blue scrubs on his body, booties covering his feet, a hair net covering his head to keep what hair he had tucked in. Niall was on the table on his back, a net around his hair and a hospital gown on, looking wide eyed and nervous as Josh bent down and pecked him on the lips and they put the curtains up so he couldn’t see below his chest. Not that he wanted to see anything. He was afraid if he did he would freak out. Josh held his hand and bent close to his face.

“You’ve got this baby.. I'm so proud of you.. We’ve come so far and now we get to meet him finally” Josh spoke throughout the whole thing, talking encouragingly and distracting Niall. Finally the doctor announced that it was a boy for sure and the crying that followed was music to both of the new parent’s ears. Josh was leaning around, still gripping Nialls hand and trying to see him. Niall smiled.

“Babe, go see him…I’ll be fine. I'm right here…” He spoke; Josh bent and kissed his lips before standing and crossing the room to where the nurses stood, cleaning him off and weighing him. He lay there, crying, face scrunched up, a full head of dark hair atop his head.

“Niall he’s got your set of lungs” Josh joked, a smile on his face, speaking to Niall but not letting his eyes leave the babies. The nurses wrapped him and handed him to Josh, who looked down at him, half scared to death, the shock and raw love hitting him like a freight train. He smiled and walked over to Niall, turning so he could see. Niall just smiled and reached his hand out to touch him, only for his hand to drop and his eyes to droop. “Niall?...” Josh questioned, Niall opened his mouth to speak and his eyes drifted closed as a beeping filled the room. The baby was ripped from Josh's arms immediately and a nurse was ushering him out of the room. Josh fought back immediately, staring at Nialls closed eyes and the beeping reverberating around his head. “No! Whats happening?? I cant leave him!” He shouted. A few more nurses joined in, tugging him out.

“I'm sorry, sir, I need you to leave” Was repeated to him, multiple times from different voices. He heard the doctor in the back shout to one of the nurses to come help him pack something. Josh stood frozen in the doorway for a few moments before the door shut and he heard the doctor shout that he needed suction because the patient was fading fast. Another nurse was by Josh immediately, trying to console and calm him, but Josh just brushed her off and headed down the hall, heart racing so fast he felt like it was trying to come out of his throat. He pushed through the doors and found himself in front of everyone he knew and loved. They all stood immediately, smiles stretching across their faces, expecting news from the happy new dad. But Josh just opened his mouth to speak, and a sob fell out of it. They rushed him immediately, just in time, his legs gave out as the sobs overwhelmed his body, someone caught him and was able to direct him safely to the ground, where he just tucked his knees into his chest and buried his face, crying harder, mentally begging for it to be him instead, pleading with god to let him take Nialls place. Both of their moms had started sobbing at this point, thinking the worst, and the rest of the group had teary eyes and sad expressions as they tried to work what had happened out of Josh. Josh just shook his head at their questions about the baby. The nurses had made their way over to calm down the group before panic ensued. Josh listened as the nurse repeated that the baby was fine but there were some minor complications with Niall. Josh turned from his place on the ground and shouted through the sobs.

“MINOR?? I.. I HE..HEARD THE DOCTOR S..SAY THAT HE WAS FADING FAST..I ..I WA..WAS RIGHT THERE NEXT TO HIM AS HIS EYES SHUT AND THE BEEPING S..STARTED!!!’ He screamed, putting his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he was engulfed in a group hug on the ground. He just sobbed for another ten minutes or so until he was calmed to just a headache and sniffles. Josh composed himself after a few more minutes and wipe his face, body and hands still shaking, but he stood out of the hug, needing to see his son. Needing to see a part of Niall, needing to see that something was still ok and good. The nurses let him slide back with a promise that the family could stand outside of the window and see them both. They made Josh wash his hands and he did just that before sliding into the room and gently lifting the swaddled baby out of the small glass case. He looked at his tiny baby face and felt the tears well up again. He let them fall, not caring what he looked like. He turned so that they could see the baby outside of the window and seen an array of phones and cameras lifted immediately, he just looked away from his friends and family and down at the reason they were here. After a few more moments the emotions got the best of him again and he started crying harder and harder. He set the baby down, afraid of dropping him or scaring him, and he stepped out of the room, burying his face into the first neck he could find, which happened to be Harrys. Harry didn’t mind, he just rubbed his back and held him.

“Its ok…Nialls a fighter. It’ll all be ok, you’ll see” He mumbled, trying to console Josh. Louis spoke from the side.

“Yeah, you know he’s not going to die. If he did that would leave you to name the baby, and we all know Niall wont do that..you’ll see.” He spoke. Josh just listened to them and tried to believe them. A half hour later the doctor came into the room that Niall had been admitted into (where Josh and the rest of them were sitting and staring at an empty bed) and he spoke calmly.

“He's fine. Both of them are. He's being transferred to a room up in the ICU right now to be watched. He started hemorrhaging during the caesarean and lost a significant amount of blood but we were able to stop the bleeding and are working to replenish his blood loss now. He's stable, and you may go see him, only you for right now though, family in a few moments. We are going to let him wake up fully and let the transfusion process complete before we bring him back down to this room and let him see and hold the baby. The process should only take a few more hours..” He finished. And Josh felt the relief wash through him, still mixed with worry because he hadn’t actually seen Niall yet. He stood up and hugged his mom and dad, and then Nialls before he slid out of the room and followed the doctor up. They let him up into the room and he stopped at the door. Hearing the steady low beeping through the room, seeing the IV in Nialls arm and the small wires in his nose to make sure he was getting enough oxygen. Josh stood there for a few moments, until he felt the physical pull to be near Niall, to touch him. The same pull he felt yesterday and the day before. The same pull he felt years ago, from the first second he laid eyes on the little Irishman, he knew he had to be near him and touch him in some way. It was the same pull he felt every day while watching their son grow. It was the exact pull he felt on their wedding day, and it was the pull he felt, no matter how old either of them got. Niall was Josh's guilty pleasure. The thing he convinced himself he shouldn’t have, but that he needed the most and couldn’t let go…


End file.
